poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Twisted Thicket Island
Twisted Thicket is the 26th island on Poptropica. It was released for members April 12,2012, and for non-members May 2, 2012. Walkthrough Caution: Poptropicans at Work *When you enter the island, you'll land on a wobbily sign that shows a Poptropican falling off a cliff. *Jump down to the right, then walk to the right. *You'll pass Björn's Smörgåsbord, then, in front of the Fjording, you'll see two Poptropicans. *Talk to the girl, and she'll tell you that monsters from the woods are attacking, and that no one is safe. *Talk to the boy next to her, and he'll tell you that he saw a goblin, like the ones from the movies. *At the end of Main Street, you'll see a sign that warns of construction up ahead. *Continue right, and you'll enter the Construction Site. You'll spot a sign that designates it as a hard hat area, but continue on right anyway. *The first Construction Worker, who holds and shovel in his hand, will tell you that construction has stopped due to strange woodland creature that he describes as terrifying. *Continue right untill you reach a man in a black suit, shades, and white constuction hat who holds blueprints in his hand. *He'll tell you that creatures from the forest have halted his new constuction project. Then he'll ask you to enter the forest, and stop the threat. *Then a sign will pull up and tell you the island mission: To journey into the woods and stop the threat. *Click start, and the sign will dissapear. *Jump up a ladder that you find behind the man you just spoke with. *Then speak with a bearded construction worker who holds a screwdriver. He'll tell you that the Boss, which is the man with the blueprints, asked him to investigate the woods, but he told him no. Maybe he knows something you don't . . . *Anyway, continue to the right, off the platform, and past a construction truck to a trash bin under a garbage chute. *If you climb up the trash chute, you'll find another Cnostruction Worker. This one, though, holds a pick axe. *If you talk to him, he'll tell you that there might be huge trolls in the woods. *Continue to the right, where you can see a rope that leads to a lower platform. *Slide down it, then head left to yet another Construction Worker, who holds a wrench. He will wish you good luck and will tell you to be careful. *Now continue left until you fall down a step. *Continue down the steps and then continue left. Soon you'll reach the edge of the forest. *Go ahead, enter . . . 'Flying with Dryads' Enter the forest and you will see a ruin stuck in a treehole. When you pull it out, dryads will flood out of the hole and pick you up. While you are in the air, you must move to the right and scare the dryads away. You will land on a ledge. Keep doing this until you reach the last ledge and go right, ending the level. PERSON WHO ORIGINALLY WROTE THIS PAGE Come on you delete the walkthrough I wrote and can't even finish the one you're writing. At least make it funny, by the way add something about Goblins at the end after Nokken. DIFFERENT PERSON How could he/she delete it? I say thats vanalising! And now I have to wait for him/her to finish writing his/her one that she/he is writing! 'Not the Christmas Kind' Go left, then climb on the branch, until you get to the top of the second one, then go left. PERSON WHO ORIGINALLY WROTE THIS PAGE Thanks no hard feelings with the different person. The person who deleted it is annoying. 'The Sting is . . .' 'Rockin' Out with the Trolls' eat a turkey then focus and run! 'No Thing Like the Nøkken' Ruins and Trees and Other Things 'With Great Power Comes, Uh . . . Great Power, Yeah' Gallery TwistedThicketLogo.jpg TwistedThicketMedallion.jpg TWT.jpg Twisted Thicket Girl Lumberjerk card.png Twisted Thicket boy Lumberjerk card.png Twisted thicket noggon.jpg Twisted thicket sneak peak.jpg Twisted-thicket-cards big.png Twisted-thicket-bonus.png Photo Album Photos 1437023040.jpg|Nature: Preserved Other Info Preceeded By Vampire's Curse Island Succeeded by Poptropolis Games Island 14:22, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Category:2012 islands Category:Islands Category:Twisted Thicket Island Category:Enemies Category:Creatures Category:Characters